ratchet_and_clank_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
'Kevin '''was a roleplayer that joined the 4th Roleplaying Lounge on August 16th, 2015. He happened to 'like' the Dr. Nefarious facebook page around late 2014, and at the time, posts from the page were few and far between. Around July of 2015 he became more and more interested in the page and interacted with it more and more. Until August 15th where he created the Artemis Zogg page as an attempt to join in on the roleplay, for fun. Of course, he sturred up some confusion for the current members at the time, 'forcing his way in.' As he regrettably puts it. Biography Early life Kevin was born on the Eighth of November, 1998, in a small suburb of Los Angeles, California known as Northridge. His earliest experience with gaming was on the Nintendo 64 playing Star Wars Episode I: Pod Racing. In 2002 his father purchased a Playstation 2 for the two to use, and the following year he purchased his first Ratchet and Clank game, Going Commando. By 2011, Kevin engaged in his first Roleplaying community on Roosterteeth.com. There he had his first run in with a committed relationship, which ended four months to the first anniversary. He fell into an off and on depression, where he used the Ratchet and Clank game series, as well as Finnish power metal to pull himself out. At the end of the school year 2012-2013, he met someone very important to him, just before moving to Maryland, where he currently lives. Now he spends his days wondering the future while listening to Coheed and Cambria. The Lounge Kevin's first foray with the lounge was through the Dr. Nefarious page, he saw a post asking people to join up with the roleplayers. Kevin, in his excitement, created the Artemis Zogg page where he immediately started a scenario with the good Doctor. The following evening he cleared up the confusion with the page admin Maxie Magma. Now he spends his time waiting. Waiting. For the day that someone will put an end to Dr. Wily's madness, for Hope Rides Alone. Personality and traits Kevin is a bit strange. He tries being outwardly friendly and polite, when he feels appropriate engages in some varying humor. However this tends to place the wrong message. Never holding a grudge, he put himself above unnecessary violence. Kevin worries for everyone's sake, seeing someone upset because he unconsciously identifies with most forms of distraught. Being overly in touch with his emotions, Kevin tends to overthink most situations. Usually putting himself down for a small failure or a mistake. He strives to be perfect, but cannot reach that conclusion. Coupled with his constant worrying for others, some have (including Kevin,) come to the conclusion that he is a bipolar. Relationships J.B. ''"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" - ''Kevin ''Pending... Nick Torn "I love that Jak and Daxter character!" - ''Kevin ''"Hi, Kevin!" - ''Nick ''"Out of my room, moooomm!!" - ''Kevin Kim van Manie "''Parts of me are scared." - ''Kevin Alebarasi ''"Yes." - ''Kevin Specimen Six "''I need and adult!" - Kevin Notable pages * Artemis Zogg Trivia * If he had a nickel for every roleplay community he burnt to the ground. He would have like... a nickel. YES. * Kevin is currently designing a series of Ratchet and Clank themed Lego sets. Currently two of three are finished, they can be seen in the image dump for this page. ** The first is the Metropolis Train Station from the first game. ** The second is Aphelion with her appearance from ToD and QfB ** The third is an unfinished Blarg Tactical Research Station with design notes from the first game, and its upcoming remake. Category:Active Roleplayers Category:Roleplayers Category:A.Z. Files Category:Kevin Category:Male Roleplayers